skylanders academy
by destinyson334
Summary: a young boy named Riley lost his parents from a house fire and travels to skylands to help out


hey, there my name is Riley and I have a pretty normal life on earth loving parents and not that many friends, to be honest, but I manage to get along with others pretty fine so with all that said everything changed when I got home from school.

I was walking down the sidewalk down the road to my house when I smelled something burning I thought to myself 'someones having a barbecue' and I turned the corner and walked into my neighborhood and I saw smoke coming up from the area that my house was so I ran as fast as I could down the street towards my house when I got in front of my house the fire had died down but the house was still on fire I dropped my backpack and ran inside and trying to dodge debris I ran upstairs to see if I could find my parents when I came to their room which was blocked by debris but I saw them on the floor burnt... and dead.

I ran back downstairs and luckily the fire hadn't touched some of the food in the fridge like some steak and mashed potatoes I took those and put them in my backpack and the fire opened my dads gun safe and all that looks like I could fit in my backpack was a nine millimeter pistol and some ammo so I took those things and also put them in my backpack and then the roof started to collapse so I took a few bottles of water and ran out the front door and something in my house exsploded and shot me out the door making me land on the ground and with that the house collasped.

[later that night]

I was sitting in an alleyway crying about the loss of my parents and I just sat there crying for about an hour but then a little ghost from destiny flew in front of me and asked "are you alright" I replied still sobbing " I just lost my parents to a house fire what do you think?' he said back "I'm sorry to hear that but I need to ask you something do you know about dimensions" and I looked up at the ghost and said "I know about them" and he looked down the alley and said "alright you're the one I'm looking for are you willing to do a link with me" and I asked "depends whats your name" and it replied "brim" and I said "brim a nice name go ahead and link" and he teleported and I felt a large surge of something in my head and brim said "alright link established, look I need your help I needed to link with someone to access other dimensions so im going to give you acess to any weapon from any dimension and equip you with armor aloong with giving you the power to travel to travel between dimension" and I said "ok so which one are we going to first" and brim replied "we need to go to the skylanders academy universe and help out there" and I said "as long as im not sitting here crying" and a portal apeared in front of me and I walked through and found myself on a floating island with dark clouds around me and other smaller islands around me and I heard roar and I jumped from island to island and brim said "you know you have a jet pack" amd I replied "well than activate it" and a pair of wings came out the back part of my armor and I slowy rose into the air but when I came over a flying rock I saw a huge dragon beating up a little dragon that looks like spyro. I pulled out a sniper rifle and aimed it at the bigger dragons eye and when I had a shot I took it.

BANG

I hit the dragon in the eye and he dropped Spyro I leaped down to check on him he was knocked out. then I was hit by something and was thrown into a rock and then hit the ground I looked up to see a giant fire coming towards me I managed to leap out of the way pulled out a longsword and activated my jetpack and started flying around the dragons face making a slice whenever I could. Then I jumped up and open 20 different portals with some sort of blast coming out of it and they all hit the dragon in the face the giant dragon fell to the ground I picked up Spyro and carried him on my back and activated my jetpack and asked brim "set a course for skylander academy" and brim said "yes sir" and we were off.

an hour later

we arrived at skylander academy when I entered the main hall where I thought eon would be but he wasn't in the room at all so I put Spyro on eons desk and said "brim do you have a healing unit" and brim responded "yes I do" and I said back "start healing Spyro I need a break" and brim responded " are you sure you don't need it" as he gestured to a spot on my stomache where I was bleeding and I said shockingly "how did I get that" and brim responed "you got it from when you got knocked into the rock" and I said "just use the healing unit on spyro and worry about me later" and brim said "fine" and he teleported over spyro with a light coming out of his eye beaming on spyro while I leaned up against the wall hand over my wound just trying to stop the bleeding. Then I heard the door open and when I looked over I saw eon and the other Skylanders behind him but eon looked at me and became hostile and started to make an orb of light attack and the other Skylanders got into a position where it looked like they were about to attack. I didn't pull a weapon or do anything but take my hand of my wound and point at Spyro and they all rushed over to Spyro and I said "my friend brim there is healing him but I guess you could say that I'm fine" and then I lost so much blood that I collapsed onto my hands and knees and one of them came over to me and that one was stealth elf she helped me back to my feet and eon came over and helped me as well, they helped me to a chair and eon knelt down in front of me and said "thank you for helping spyro" and I replied "its no problem but could I get a hand here" and I pointed to my wound on my stomache and eon replied "of course, stealth elf cane you go find some bandages and some healing ointment" and stealth elf replied "im on it" and with a puff of green smoke she was gone and back with some healing ointment and bandages and gave them to eon who started to bandage my wound, eon asked "so where are you from" and I replied "not from around here" and then spyro said "where am I" and even I got up with the help with the help with eon when I got over to the table spyro was already starting to sit up and I asked "how you feeling" spyro said "im fine how did I get here" I awnsered " I brought you here" and he gave me a nasty angry look and flew out the academy and I said "brim come on" I ran out the academy and I thought 'its gonna be a long day.' 


End file.
